


"Will it be worth the effort?"

by basaltgrrl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments welcome; it's freaky to post something like this, guys.  It takes guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Will it be worth the effort?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proper preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428513) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



"Yeah... aim a little lower, big guy."


End file.
